


just us two

by orphan_account



Series: 너는 내 어두운 세상에 빛나는 존재예요 [4]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, GIRLee, Shameless Smut, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: tfw you just want to knot your wife





	just us two

 

 Gwiboon pulled Eunsook in for a kiss, peppering chaste kisses on and around her mouth. Eunsook giggled, pulling Gwiboon by the back of her neck to deepen the kiss. 

"You know Kibum's not back until 6" Gwiboon rasped, her voice dripping with lust.

Ever since Kibum had started walking and talking it had become difficult for the two of them to find any time to spend together and they were savouring this rare moment. Junghee and Minho had taken their little cub for a play date with Seon Yul.

"Way ahead of you" Eunsook moaned, dropping on to the mattress and pulling Gwiboon down with her. 

Gwiboon shivered involuntarily as Gwiboon continued to pepper kisses down her neck and collar bones. She bit down on the skin, laved her tongue over them to soothe the bites. 

"I love your little scar" Eunsook said, her voice came out breathy. 

Gwiboon could tell by her voice and the look in his eyes that he was already too far gone. 

"Okay get me outta this dress" 

Eunsook promptly slid his hands to the alpha's back, carefully undoing the ties at the back. The dress pooled at her shoulders and the omega made quick work of pulling it away from her frame and haphazardly dropping it. Eunsook raked his eyes over Gwiboon's body, the omega caressed her heated skin. She was wearing a black lacy bra and some matching panties.

"You totally had this planned" Eunsook chuckled as she brought her right hand up to cup Gwiboon's perky breast. 

Gwiboon's eyes rolled back her head.

"Ugh. _Sookie_ " Gwiboon voice broke off into a moan. 

The alpha reached behind herself pulling her bra off and discarded of it with her dress. The omega took one of her breasts into her mouth, flicking her tongue over the nipple. Her other hand trailed down her body towards the hem of her panties. Eunsook rubbed her through her lacy panties until she was a panting mess, thrusting back on her hand with abandon.  

The omega picked the alpha up and lay her down on the bed. She hooked her thumb in the hem of her panties, pulling them down her soft thighs and off her in one fluid motion. Gwiboon spread her legs and dove in, licking at her core. The omega circled her sensitive head with her tongue before dragging down towards her hole. She thrust her tongue in and out of her repeatedly, her thighs were trembling around her head. 

Eunsook flicked her eyes up to see Gwiboon's chest heaving; she had two of her fingers in her mouth. She sucked on them as Eunsook ate her out; it was a habit she had picked up from Eunsook.

The omega kept flicking her tongue drawing the alpha nearer and nearer to the edge. The alpha came with a cry, her bitter juices soaked her tongue and lips. She convulsed around her tongue, her hand tugged at her hair painful as she thrust against the omega's tongue, milking the last of her orgasm out of herself.

 _"Fuck"_   Gwiboon moaned, slowly coming down from her intense post-orgasm high. 

The omega lay with his face resting on her hip, her face was flushed and his lips glistened with her come. 

"Okay. My turn" 

Gwiboon tugged Eunsook up, rolling her over so she was trapped between her body and the mattress. Gwiboon looked up at her through hooded eyes. The alpha pulled the omega's t-shirt over her head before, moving her hands down to his waist to remove her skinny jeans and panties. Gwiboon's body was covered in a thin layer of sweat, a deep blush painted her chest and neck. 

Gwiboon grabbed one of the pillows by Eunsook's head, pushing it under her narrow hips. 

"Eunsook-ah" Gwiboon breathed out against Gwiboon's ear, as she reached between the omega's legs. The omega was leaking slick all over her fingers, she twitched as a deep whine ripped itself from her throat. 

The alpha grabbed the omega's legs, using them for leverage as she breached the omega's body. She was so wet at this point that Gwiboon slid right in. Her body was completely pliant under her. She still let her adjust to the fullness before pulling out and snapping her hips forward again. 

Eunsook cried out as Gwiboon buried herself inside her again and again. Her body moved up the mattress with every thrust. 

 _"Gwiboon. Please...."_ The omega moaned, thrashing in her hold. 

Gwiboon adjusted her angle and thrust in and out of the omega. The omega's breath hitched in her chest, a current of electricity shooting from the base of her spine to her toes. Gwiboon could feel the knot beginning to swell, so she reached between her body and Eunsook's body, rubbing at her clit.

Eunsook came with a choked moan, the way she tightened around Gwiboon made the alpha come too. Her knot caught on the omega's hole as she pumped Eunsook full of her come.

"I guess we're stuck like this" Gwiboon grimaced.

Eunsook giggled pulling the alpha into her embrace, she secured her legs around the alpha's waist as she nuzzled against her neck. Eunsook moaned every time the alpha pumped her full.

 

 

 

 


End file.
